Never Easy
by jeeesxx
Summary: Its two years after the crash, and Kate and Sawyer are reunited, will sparks fly, or will their relationship die? This story is True Love, redone and with a different title!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this story is my story"True Love", but with a different title, and it is slight;y different, and I fixed it up a little, so if you read True Love, I suggest you read this, because it is changed. I deleted True lOve, in case any of you didn't know. Please Read and Review!

Ana and Kate layed on the couch, sleeping. Ana on one side, and Kate on the other. Sammie and Mimi were sleeping on Kate's stomach, while Jacob slept on Ana's. Jack was in the kitchen getting ready for work. All of a sudden the door bell rang, and all the dogs started barking, the cats started meowing, and the birds started squeaking. The southern gentleman outside looked amazed by all the noise. Jack opened the door, and saw a blonde haired man looking down at his paper.

He started to say "Would you be interested in any jewelry, you can't find it anywhere else, believe me. It took-" The man was cut off by Jack.

"Still conning people Sawyer?"

---------------------------------------------------

As Sawyer sat on the bar stool in Jack's basement, he started thinking.

"Have you seen Kate?" Sawyer asked curiously.

"Yeah." Jack replied simply.

"Is she in jail?" Sawyer asked worried.

"No. When she went to court they decided the island was punishment enough. Now, she's a mom." Jack said looking at Sawyer.

"A mom?" Sawyer asked in disbelief. "Yeah, has a 2 ½ year old daughter named Sammi."

"She married?" Sawyer asked curiously.

"No. She's divorced. Same with Ana. Ana's husband used to beat her, and she finally turned him in. She has a 2 ½ year old daughter, with the same birthday as Sam. She also has a son named Jacob who is 3 months tomorrow." Sawyer looked so amazed. Jack actually laughed, as he waited for Sawyer to say something.

"They live with me." Jack said plainly.

"Sounds fun." Sawyer said finally.

"Are they different?" Sawyer asked.

"How bout you see yourself." Jack said, Sawyer looking confused for the hundredth time that day.

Jack turned on his TV, and there on the screen was the family room with Ana and Kate.

Jack and Sawyer watched as they started to wake up. Mimi and Sammy jumped off of Kate's stomach causing her to get up quickly. She bashed her head off the lamp above the couch.

"Damn it!" Kate yelled as Jacob started crying. Kate leaned over and picked up Ana's 3 month old son.

"Shh, it's okay Jakie." Jacob wouldn't stop crying, and it got louder.

"Which cry is this?" Kate asked Mimi and Sammy.

"I think it's the toy one." Sammy said, sure of herself..

"Na, Uh, you dummy. It's the sister one." Mimi yelled.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire!" Sammy yelled back. Just then Ana woke up.

"What's goin' on?" Ana asked tiredly.

"Jacob's crying, and their trying to figure out what cry it is." Kate said looking at Mimi and Sammy.

"I said it was the toy cry." Sammy yelled.

"And I called her a dummy!" Mimi yelled.

Jack and Sawyer were in the basement cracking up.

"It's the hungry cry." Ana said yawning.

"Well none of us can do that 'cept you!" Mimi and Sammy said at the same time.

"I'll be back." Ana said, Kate handing her Jake.

"Hey mommy." Sammy said looking at Kate.

"Yeah baby?" Kate asked her _almost _3 year old daughter standing in front of her.

"Your heads bleeding." Sammy said getting ready to get Jack.

"We'll get Jack." The two girls said walking towards the house system machine. Mimi pressed the Jack button, and the two said

"Uncle Jack! Where are you?"

"I'm in the bar." Jack said through the downstairs system.

"We'll be back." The girls said heading for the stairs.

"Okay, take your time, and be careful on the steps!" Kate yelled to the girls who were already half way down the steps.

When they got downstairs, they saw Jack and someone they didn't recognize sitting on the bar stools.

"Good morning Uncle Jack." Sam and Mimi said at the almost same time.

"Good morning lovely ladies." Jack said smiling. They hugged him, and they got prepared for their speech.

"Well, we were sleeping on Aunt Katie's tummy, and then we jumped off. Then she woke up and hit her head off the stupid lamp above the couch." Mimi said. "Then she said damn it." Sammy said, Sawyer laughing.

"Sami, don't say that, because that is a bad word and only adults like mommy can say that." Jack said.

"What's and adult?" Sami asked.

"A grown up is an adult. Now where is your mommy, because I want to look at her head." Jack told the girls.

"In the family room, she is waiting for us." Sam said.

Jack pressed "Family Room" button.

"Hey Kate, can you come down here, I wonna take a look at your head." Jack said.

Instead of walking over the house system machine thing, Kate just walked down the steps.

She walked over to Jack. "I'm really fine Jack." Kate said.

"Well lets take a look anyway." Jack said. Kate rolled her eyes. Just then, she noticed Sawyer behind the bar.

"Sawyer!" She yelled.

She ran behind the bar, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nice to see you too, Freckles." Sawyer said, hugging her back.

When she finally released him from her grasp, she immediately started asking him questions.

"Where the hell have you been for the past 2 years?"

"A lot of places actually." He said. "I can see you've been a lot of places." He said, smirking and motioning to Sam.

"Shut up." Kate said laughing. She walked over to Sam and Mimi, and took their hands.

"This is my daughter, Sam, and this is my "niece", Mimi." Kate said. "But you probably already know that, seeing whats on TV, and from big mouth over here." Kate laughed, motioning to Jack and the TV."

Sawyer chuckled. He put out his hands, and said "Nice to meet you, Dimples and Blondie."

Kate laughed. "I'm sawie, did you not here my mother coectly, my name is Sam, and that is Mimi." Sam said. Sawyer chuckled.

"Sami, don't be rude." Kate said.

"Mommy, I was just coecting him."

"He likes to give people nicknames baby, like mine is Freckles." Kate told her.

"Oh okay, but I'm not blonde." Sami said confused.

"No baby, your dimples, cause of your cute little dimples, and Mimi is blondie cause of her beautiful blonde hair." Kate laughed.

"Oh okay, c'mon Mimi, I think Aaron and Leah and Lucy and Emma and Maddox aw here."

"Okay see yah later peoples." Mimi said. They walked up the steps to go meet their friends.

"Okay, Kate I gotta go to work, get some ice on that head of yours." He said.

"Kay, see yah." Kate said as Jack kissed her cheek, and walked up the steps.

"So, what have you been up to?" Kate asked Sawyer, while she got a wash cloth and filled it with ice and held it on her forehead. Sawyer just laughed.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Nothin." Sawyer smirked.

"Okay, let's go upstairs, cause I have to see what those kids are up to." Kate said.

"Alright then." Sawyer said, following Kate who was already walking up the steps.

At the door were Sun, Claire, and Libby. "Hey guys." Kate said, as Ana was walking down the steps.

"Hi, are you guys going to take them to the beach today?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, we were thinking about it, why?"

"I was going to pick them up, if you were." Sun said.

"Um yeah, we are going to take them to the beach today." Kate said.

They looked over at her as she was talking, and realized standing behind her was Sawyer.

"Sawyer?" Claire asked.

"Hey mommacita, you're looking good lately." Claire rolled her eyes.

"That is Sawyer." She said.

"Since when did Sawyer start coming to our house?" Ana asked.

"Since today, I guess." Kate said.

"Okay, well we'll see you guys later I guess." Libby said.

"Okay, bye." Kate and Ana said.

"Okay everyone, go to your bedrooms, and put on your bathing suits!" Kate said. All the kids ran to their rooms.

"I'm going to get in the shower." Ana said handing Emma to Kate.

"Okay, I'll got the kids dressed in their bathing suits."

Kate walked upstairs, Sawyer following her, and put Emma who was asleep, in her crib. Then she went Sam and Mimi's room. "Okay, do you have your bathing suits picked out?"


	2. Chapter 2

Because I Wanted You

After Kate was done getting all the kids dressed, Sawyer not helping at all, and Ana was out of the shower and dressed, Kate got in the shower.

"Okay guys, go downstairs, and play until were ready to go!." Ana said, yelling over all the kids. She carried Emma downstairs.

"Hey everyone!" Walt yelled, walking in the door, and trying to yell over the kids, who were having a pillow fight, and listening to music.

"Hey Walt." Ana said getting snacks ready for the beach. The 16 year old boy, walked into the kitchen with his girlfriend, and his baby sister Lilly.

Walt handed her Lilly, and April hugged Ana, and said "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?" Ana said.

"I'm great." April said, getting some water.

"Where's Jacob, I've wanted to see him for so long!" April said excited.

"He's upstairs in his room." Ana said smiling.

"I'll be back!" And with that she was gone, walking up the steps.

"Well you and Kate look good, for bein' 27." Walt said gesturing towards Kate who was walking down the steps, in shorts a tank top, with her bathing suit on under it.

"Are you implying that were old?" Kate yelled over all the noise.

"Maybe." Walt said.

Kate hit him in the shoulder playfully, and Sawyer walked down the steps.

"So yah still goin out with April?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, 2 years." Walt said happily.

"That's pretty good Walt, its longer then I was married probably." Kate said laughing.

Then Walt noticed Sawyer sitting on a stool around the island. "Have you been here the whole time?" He asked.

"Ever since you said how long you been goin out with that chick that just went upstairs." Sawyer said. "So you got yourself a woman, tattoo?"

"Yeah, I do, I can actually keep one longer than a day." Walt said laughing.

"Oh he did not just say that!" Kate said laughing.

"Oh yes he did." Ana, who was also laughing said.

"You think so." Sawyer said.

"Yeah I do." Walt said back.

Sawyer grabbed Kate, and kissed her, like their first kiss in the jungle. When he broke the kiss, Kate stood in amazement, her eyes wide, and turned to Ana who had a wide grin on her face.

"I'll keep this one for longer than 2 days." He said. "One kiss, _from me,_ is like magic, and I can put a spell on anyone." Sawyer said laughing.

"That's crap, it doesn't even make sense." Ana said laughing.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Sawyer asked, smirking.

"No, I had enough of that in the jungle." Ana said, referring to _"that one time."_

"Okay, can we like please not think about you two." Kate said.

"Oh so Ana told you." Sawyer asked curiously.

"Yeah that's what best friends do." Ana said playfully punching Sawyer in the arm.

"Wait you two had-" Walt was interrupted.

"I have images in my head that I don't want to be there." Kate said.

Sawyer laughed.

Just then, April came down holding Jacob. He was fast asleep.

"I don't get how he doesn't cry with you, and it's so easy for you to calm him down." Ana said, amazed by Walt's girlfriend.

"It' a gift." April said jokingly.

"You better keep her." Ana said looking at Walt.

When they were in the garage, they all squished in the car, along with the quintuplet strollers. There wasn't enough room for Kate though, so she had to ride with Sawyer, no that that was a bad thing though.

When they got in his car, they started talking.

"So how come you and the hubby didn't stay together?" Sawyer asked as he drove his Escalade EXT.

"It was difficult." Kate answered, looking out her window, and trying to send Sawyer the message that she didn't want to talk about with the tone of voice she used.

He didn't get the message though, so he went on.

"And why is that?" Sawyer asked.

"Because we wanted different things." Kate said, getting very irritated.

"And what did you want." He asked.

"Sawyer, can we just end the conversation." Kate said.

"Not until you tell me what you wanted." Sawyer said, realizing she was getting pissed.

"It was nothing Sawyer, can we please just end it."

"No." He said simply, not giving up.

"Sawyer, please."

"Answer me." He said.

"I wanted you! Okay, are you happy?" She screamed.

Sawyer didn't know what to say.

"Pull over." Kate said.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"Pull the car over."

"I'm not pulling the car over, Kate." Sawyer said.

"Fine jackass." She undid her seatbelt, opened her door, and jumped out. She landed on her hands and knees. She got up, and started walking down the street.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello." Kate said impatiently.

"Did you just jump out of his car?" Ana asked.

"Yes I did." Kate said.

"Why the hell would you do that in your condition?" Ana asked her impatiently.

"Because he was being a jackass."

"Okay, I'm gonna need more details than that." Ana said.

"He asked me why I left Brian, and he wouldn't drop it, so I gave him what he wanted, I told him why."

"Are you okay?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, hold on, the jackass is on the other line."

"What do you want." She said when she switched over.

"What the hell did you just do." Sawyer asked.

"You didn't pull over, I wanted out of the car, so I jumped out. It's pretty easy to figure out if you would use your head a little, jackass." She switched back over to Ana.

"I'm gonna skip out on the beach, I'm gonna head to the hospital."

"Okay, are you sure your okay?" Ana asked.

"I'm fine."

"Alright."

"Tell Sami, I love her." Kate said.

"I will."

"Thanks, bye."

Kate hung up, kept walking down the street. As she was walking by a coffee shop, she saw Jack getting a coffee.

She went into the shop.

"Hey Jack."

"I thought you guys were heading for the beach." He said.

"We were, but I decided not to go." Kate lied.

"Okay, you alright?" Jack asked with concern.

"I'm fine, but can you drive me to the hospital, I have a check up soon."

"Yeah sure." Jack said, wrapping his arm around her waist, and walking out to his car.

He opened the door for her, and she got in. He walked around the car, and got in himself.

"You know what, can you drive me to the beach first, I wonna pick up Sam." Kate said.

"Yeah sure." Jack said. "Are you sure your okay?" He asked.

"Don't worry Jack, it's probably just my "condition" that has everyone so worried." She said.

"Why do you call it your "condition"?" he asked.

"Because I don't like saying it, because I'm scared."

----------------------------------

When they got to the beach everyone was already there, and Kate saw Ana talking to Sawyer. She walked past them, and went over to Sami.

"Hey mommy!" Sami said hugging Kate.

"Hey baby girl!" Kate said, picking her up.

"How come you jumped out of Sawer's caw?" Sami asked, Jack overhearing as he stood by Kate.

"We'll talk about it later, don't worry." Kate told her.

"Okay."

"Sami, mommy wants you to come to the hospital to do some tests, okay, then I'll bring you back to the beach." Kate said.

"But mommy, we just got here." Sam argued.

"I know baby, but mommy really wants you to come." Kate said, doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay." Sami said reluctantly.

"Thank you!" Kate said, she kissed her daughter's cheek.

They walked up the beach, to where Ana and Sawyer were.

"Ana, I'm gonna to take Sam to the hospital with me."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." Ana said.

Kate started walking up the beach with Kate when she heard Sawyer, calling her name, and running towards her.

"Can you take Sam to the car for me?" Kate asked Jack.

"Uh, sure." He replied.

She handed Sam to him, and he started to the car, while Kate turned to face Sawyer.

"Freckles, I gotta talk to yah." He said.

"Okay, go head jackass." Kate said.

Sawyer ignored her comment.

"Are you goin to the hospital cause you just jumped outta my car?" He asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you?" He asked.

"Because I am." She said.

"Okay, but Freckles, did you mean what you said in the car?" He asked.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a deep, rough kiss. It lasted about 2 minutes until she pulled away.

"Did that answer your question?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was busy, but I'll update tomorrow, and more recently! I promise! Oh yeah, anything one of the kids says that is speeled wrong is just them talking, not errors, anything else is my mistake, sorry for those! Thank you to all my reviewers! Especially **Bryana!**

Lilly

When Kate, Jack, and Sam arrived at the hospital, Jack went to his office, while Kate and Sami went to the front desk to sign in.

"Hi, I'm here for my appointment." Kate said.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Kate Johnson."

"Okay, wait right over there, and we'll be right there." The woman motioned to the waiting room.

"Actually," Kate started "I wanted to know if I could have some tests run on my daughter."

"Tests?" She asked.

"DNA tests." Kate told her.

"Oh okay, what is her name and age?" She asked.

"Samantha Katherine Ford, and she's 2 ½." Kate told her.

"What's her birthday?" The woman asked.

"August 15, 2004." Kate said.

"Okay, I'm gonna need your signature right there." She pointed to the line, and handed her a pen.

Kate put her signature, and went over to the waiting room, carrying Sami on her left hip.

After about 5 minutes, a nurse came, and told them where to go.

So, they went in the room, and Kate put the cape on, and sat on the bed. After a couple minutes, the doctor came in.

"Hi Kate, how are we doing?" He politely asked.

"Okay, and you?" Kate smiled.

"Fine, thank you."

"And how are you miss Sami?" He bent down to the girls level.

She smiled shyly, and hid behind her mother's legs.

Kate laughed, as did 'Dr. Lovington'.

"Okay, how are you feeling?" He asked Kate.

"Okay, I get morning sickness a lot."

"Good, good." He smiled.

"Okay, let's take a look at her, shall we?"

Kate picked Sami up, and put her on the bed, beside Kate, and Kate laid back, and the doctor started the sonogram.

"Aww, look at her." Kate said.

"Wha is tha fing?" Sami asked.

"That's your baby brother or sister." Kate smiled.

"It looks like a alien ta me." Sami said.

"Aww, see look, theirs her head, and that is her little tummy." Kate smiled, pointing to the parts as she said them.

"If you say so mommy." Sami told her mother, thinking she was crazy.

"Alright well here is your picture." The doctor said.

"Aww, look how cool that is Sam." Kate said, showing the girl the picture.

Sami laughed.

"Well, it looks like you are about 3 ½ months along, and when you get to about five months, come back, and we will be able to tell the gender." He said.

"Okay, thanks." Kate said.

The doctor left.

Kate smiled at her daughter.

"Okay, I have to get dressed, then we have to do something else, okay."

"Okay." Sami smiled.

Kate helped her off the bed, and then got off herself. She put her clothes on, and then they left the room.

She walked over to the front desk again.

"Hi, where should I go for the DNA tests?" Kate asked.

"Right down the hall, room 108."

"Okay, thanks."

She walked down the hall, with Sami on her back this time.

"Okay, right in here." Kate said when they got there.

The nurse greeted them when they walked in.

"Okay, Sami, the nurse needs to give you a shot, but only one, okay?" She said.

"What's a shot?" Sami asked.

"It's just a real quick pinch." Kate told her.

"Like when Mimi and me fight, and I pinch her, or she pinch me?" Sami asked, with her little kid voice.

"Yeah, kinda like that." Kate said.

"But mommy, that hurts!" Sami yelled, and started crying.

"Sami, its real quick, and mommy will be right here with you."

"But mommy!" Sami cried.

"We have to baby, it's gonna be real quick, okay, I'm gonna count to three, then the nurse is gonna do it." Kate told her.

She put her daughter on the bed, and held her hand.

"One, two, three." Kate said, waiting long moments in between.

When they gave her the shot, Sami screamed.

"Mommy! It's huts!" Sami yelled, crying.

The nurse took it out.

"See, all done." Kate said.

The nurse gave her a flashy band aid, and after a couple minutes, all Sami had was the sniffles.

"It will take a day or so for the test results to come back, but we'll give you a call when they arrive." The nurse said.

"Okay, thanks." Kate told her.

"All better?" Kate asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Because of You

It had been about 3 months since she saw Sawyer. When she got back to the beach, he wasn't there. It actually felt like her heart was going to break, she had finally found him, and then he was just gone, just like that. It just didn't seem right, she wanted him there, needed him there.

She had found out she was a having a girl, and she wanted him to be there when she found out what it was, because she wanted him to see her baby, even if this baby had nothing to do with him, it just felt like he needed him to be there.

She had started to get that pregnant look, and she actually didn't mind the extra baggage, even though her back hurt like hell all the time. It felt like her baby girl was doing laps in her, but Kate loved it, she loved the feeling. She loved this baby, and now she is nothing but excited, and can't wait until it is born. She isn't scared like she was before, and Sami was the reason for that.

She remembers that day, it's like she can watch it in her head, like a movie.

_Kate walked along the beach, he hand on her stomach, she was letting the little one listen to the waves. Just then, Sami came running up behind her, her dog Bubba pulling Sami along. _

"_Mommy, Mommy! Look at me! Look how fast I'm going!" _

_And after that, everything felt like it went black or something. Bubba had pulled Sami into the water, and the waves pulled the girl over, and she did a flip in the water. Kate ran over as fast as she could, and pulled Sami out of the water. _

_Sami was screaming and crying, Kate pulled the girl close to her chest, and held her tight, them both crying now. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but after a while, Sami pulled her head up, and looked her mother in the eye. _

_Sami wiped the tears from Kate's face, and pushed the hair away from her eyes._

"_Don't cry mommy, it's not your fault." Sami told her._

_Kate smiled a small smile._

"_I'm sorry baby, I should have been watching you." Kate told the girl, close to tears again._

"_It's not your fault, you were just talking to Izzie."_

"_Izzie?" Kate asked._

"_Yeah, my sister." Sami said. _

_Kate smiled and hugged her daughter._

"_Mommy, what are you scared of?" Sami asked._

_Kate looked confused, how did her daughter know she was scared?_

"_What?" Kate asked her._

"_You're scared." Sami said. "Of what?"_

_Kate looked at her daughter._

"_Baby, how can you tell I'm scared?" Kate asked._

"_The wook in your eyes." Sami said._

_Kate smiled._

"_I'm scared I can't be a good mommy to you and your sister." Kate said, some tears escaping her eyes._

"_Mommy, are you serious?" Sami asked. "You are the best mommy in the world, you don't have to be scared."_

_Kate smiled._

"_Mommy, look at me, do you see how good you did?" _

_Kate laughed, and kissed her daughter's cheek._

Kate was interrupted by her "movie" when she heard the door bell.

She went to answer the door, when the phone rang, she ran over to the phone, well fast walked, and answered, while walking back over to the door.

"Hello." She said into the phone, getting closer to the door.

"Open the door, Sassafras." Sawyer said into the phone.

Kate nearly leapt for joy when she heard him. She got to the door, and saw Sawyer standing there smirking.

"Well you got quite the load there, Freckles." Sawyer said.

"Nice to see you too, Tex."

A/N: Okay, I didn't know how to describe what happened to Sami, but I tried to describe it like what happned to me, becuase a big wave came, and knocked me under, and and I did a somer salt thing in the water, cause the waves made me, and my sis was laughin a me, cuz my legs were sticking straight up in the air! LOL! Read and Review PLEASE! Make sure you go to my homepage on fanfiction, cause I have a web site for what the kids and the other characters in my stories look like, go if you want to see the baby!

Oh yeah, I am still deciding on a name, cause depending on how many votes I get for different names, I'll just make Sam change her mind, but their will be a reason why!

Names:

Lilly

Isabella (Izzie)

Rebecca

Lucy

Emma

Ashleigh

Diane (cuz Kate's mom)

OR, we can turn it around, and make the doctor wrong, so it could be a boy, your choice!

Boy Names:

James

Noah

Dominic

Jack

Danny

Brian

Jason

Vote for if it is a boy or girl, then what name! Vote on your reviews! PLEASE!

P.S. This chapter is for **Bryana**, because she kapt nagging me to write more, and if she didn't, I wouldn't have a updated past the 2nd chapter for a while, cause I was into my other stories, lol!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonding

As Sawyer and Kate sat on the couch in the living room, Sawyer remembered something.

"Do you remember when Locke and Eko died, and you were crying-" Sawyer was interrupted.

"And I let you hold me." Kate finished.

Sawyer smirked, as Kate blushed.

"So, what was the point in that whole conversation?" Kate asked.

"Just reminding you that I can be more than an ass sometimes." Sawyer chuckled.

"You're not an ass." Kate laughed.

"Well thank you, Freckles." Sawyer said.

"Okay, maybe you are a little bit." Kate laughed.

"Uh, I'm so hurt." Sawyer said sarcastically.

Kate laughed a little it, and they just sat there for a minute.

"Well I gotta go." Sawyer said.

"How about you come for dinner?" Kate said more than asked.

"I don't know. I'm a little bit busy." Sawyer said sarcastically.

"Be here by eight." Kate said.

"You people don't eat until 8?" Sawyer asked.

"Hey, Jack works late, and we don't eat until 9 usually."

Sawyer chuckled, and then walked to the door. Kate followed him.

"I'll see yah later, Freckles." Sawyer told her.

"Bye Sawyer."

They both leaned in for a kiss, as if they do it all the time, like husband and wife.

It was a quick kiss, a little bit more than a peck. It felt so right, so normal. And that, was good enough for Kate.

A/N: Thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers, and thank you so, so, so much for reveiwing to all my stories, **Byana**!


	6. Chapter 6

And the Tragedies Begin

It was about 2 hours after Sawyer left, Kate was home alone, because Ana was working, and the kids were at Libby's. Kate liked the peace and quiet, she could relax, and talk to her baby, basically do what ever.

So she was sitting on the couch, reading the book 'Light on Snow', when she got a really bad feeling in her stomach.

She cried out in pain. It happened again, and again, and again. Soon she couldn't breathe, and she was crying, and clutching her stomach.

Jack walked in the door. He immediately heard and saw Kate, and ran over to her.

"Kate what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Jack, Jack," She could barely say a sentence with out the feeling coming back.

"Kate, come on, you can tell me." Jack said soothingly.

"The baby, something's wrong."

Jack immediately ran to get the phone. He dialed 911, and the ambulances arrived about 5 minutes later.

They put her in the car, and rushed her to the ER.


	7. Chapter 7

Desperate

Sawyer showed up at the house around quarter to eight. When he knocked on the door, nobody answered. He knocked a couple times, and there was still no answer. So, he decided to pick the lock, with his con man "skills" and he got in with out any problems.

He walked into the kitchen, where he saw a note on the counter.

_Sawyer,_

_Somehow, I knew you would pick the lock on the door, so I let the note inside the house. We just wanted to let you know, that dinner is cancelled due to some problems. Sorry about that. If you need to call us, my number is 851-3261._

_Jack_

Sawyer shrugged, and left. When he got outside, he pulled his cell phone out of his jeans, and instead of calling Jack, he called Kate. He chuckled as It played the song "Far Away, by Nickelback" until she answered.

But she never answered, and after the song, her answering machine came on.

'_Hey this is Kate and Sami, leave us a message.' _He again chuckled since her daughter was also on the answering machine with her.

---------------

She had lost it, she lost her baby. She couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand thinking about it. All she wanted was to be a good mom, and she lost her baby, and a couple months ago, Sami almost died.

All she could do was cry, just sit there, and cry.

A/N: I know, how sad! I'm so, so sorry for making it like that, but I will update ASAP for making this chapter sad, but good news is ahead!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I hear there is some confusion about chapter 7. I said Sami almost died, but people are thinking she did die. She did not die though, I was just saying she almost died because of her little experience with Bubba, and the ocean. I reread that chapter when my sis was here, and we both saw I wrote almost, but sometimes people hurry when they read, I do that a lot too, lol. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!

Jess

At Least I Have You

It had been 2 days since she lost her baby. She couldn't even think strait. But the one thing she was thankful for was Sami. She was thankful that Sami knew her so well. Kate didn't even have to tell Sami, Sami could just tell, she just knew somehow.

Right now, Sami was at daycare, as Kate was again sitting on her couch, just sitting there, not doing anything. Just then, her cell phone rang. She let it ring a couple of times, before seeing who it was.

When she saw, she hesitated, but answered.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey, Freckles." Sawyer said.

Kate smiled a small smile.

"Sorry about dinner the other night." She told him.

"No worries, Sassafras, I drove through Long Jon's." He said with a chuckle.

"Okay." Kate said.

"You don't sound like your chirpy self, sweet heart, somethin wrong?" Sawyer asked.

"No, I just," She paused. What was she doing? She couldn't see him, as much as she needed and wanted too, she couldn't. The temptation overwhelmed her. "I need to see you." She finished.

"Alright, I'll be there baby." And he hung up.

A tear escaped Kate's eye, as he said the word baby.

----------------

When he arrived, Kate looked like a mess.

"Ya'll right, Freckles."

He looked down, and noticed she was skinny again, too skinny, for just being pregnant two days ago.

"How long?" He asked.

"Two days." She answered.

"Two days since there was a kick in my stomach.

Two days since I had 2 heart beats.

Two damn days since I had to pee all the time." Kate said, a tear running down her face, and a small chuckle as she said her last sentence.

"Kate-" Sawyer was interrupted.

"I miss her, I miss her a lot." Kate said, a tear running down her face. "Me and Sami, ya know, we made her little booties, and we set up her room, and I just, I just can't let her go." Kate said with her nose running.

"I'm sorry." Sawyer said.

Kate smiled weakly.

"Me too." Kate said.

"Yah know what the hardest part was?" Kate asked Sawyer. "Holding her. They did a c-section and I got to hold her, she was dead in my arms, my baby girl was dead, and she hadn't even been in the world yet." Kate said, tears falling from her eyes.

Sawyer couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her waist, and he pulled her over to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she cried into his chest.

--------------

Later that day, Kate and Sawyer sat on the couch, Sawyer still holding her.

"Sawyer." Kate said.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"Your Sami's father." She said.

"Yeah, I know."

"What?" she asked him, looking up at him.

"Freckles, she got my dimples, and she looks almost exactly like me." He said.

Kate smiled.

"Will you be her daddy?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, Freckles, I will be her daddy." Sawyer said.

Kate smiled up at him, and they kissed, and when they parted, they smiled at each other again. The perfect couple, what more could they want?

THE END

A/N: Did you like it, hate it? Don't worry, there will be a sequel in a couple weeks or so, cuz school starts in like 3 day 'cries' lol, and I'll be busy, plus my sis is moving in a house away from me, so I'll be with them a lot! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

Jess


End file.
